Day
[[Video:Pixar_Short_Day_&_Night_-_An_Inside_Look|thumb|300px|right|A behind the scenes look at Day & Night.]] Day & Night is a short film released with the theatrical release of Toy Story 3. It was even released on July 19, 2013 with R.I.P.D.. Plot When Day, a sunny fellow, encounters Night, a stranger of the dark, sparks fly! Day and Night are frightened and suspicious of each other at first, and quickly get off on the wrong foot. But as they discover each other's unique qualities -- and come to realize that each of them offers a different window onto the same world -- the friendship helps both to gain a new perspective. Production Teddy Newton, whose previous work includes The Incredibles and Ratatouille, makes his directorial debut on the film. Unlike previous Pixar shorts, the animation style combines 2D and 3D elements, and Up production designer Don Shank says it is "unlike anything Pixar has produced before." Awards *Nominated: Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film *Won: Visual Effects Society award for Outstanding Achievement in an Animated Short *Won: Annie Award for Best Animated Short Subject *Won: International 3D Society Award for Short Motion Picture/Narrative Trivia *The wolf inside Night's "window" is a modified version of Alpha from Up.Disney•Pixar's Facebook *The lumberjack chopping down a tree is Tom from Up wearing different clothes. *The bicycle sound effect was used for Roller Bob in the Toy Story Animated Storybook, while the sheep sound effects were from Bo Peep's Sheep. *The rainbow inside Day's "window" is also on the front door at Sunnyside Daycare. *The movie Day is watching is actually the Thunderbolt show from Walt Disney's'' 101 Dalmatians'' film. *Some of the cars watching the Thunderbolt show in Night's window are at least the same model as characters from Cars. *Although [[Boundin'|''Boundin']] is the only Pixar theatrical short not based on a feature film to have dialogue, at the end of ''Day & Night, a man can be heard talking on the radio. *This is the first Pixar short to show the title at the end rather than the beginning. *Teddy Newton is the director, and he voiced Chatter Telephone in ''Toy Story 3'', the feature film that Day & Night was released with. *The planes in Day's "window" seem to be a reference to the Red Arrows. *The Wilhelm scream is heard during the movie scene when the cowboy shoots a man offscreen. Gallery Day_&_Night_screenshot.jpg|Night and Day examine each other. Night_looks_at_Day's_window.png|Night likes what he sees. Day_&_Night_screenshot_2.jpg|Night howls with a wolf while Day shows off a pool party. Day_shows_Night_Rainbow.png|Day shows Night a beautiful rainbow. Night-Firework_Explosion.png|Night explodes with fireworks. 0618-day-and-night-pixarjpg-a9997ccf1bb1c0c9_large.jpg|Night admiring a folly of planes Day_watches_movie_in_Night.jpg|Day enjoys a movie inside Night's "window". Day_&_Night-Las_Vegas!.png|The beauty of Las Vegas at night. tumblr_lapkohzgN01qzyvvjo1_500.gif|Day & Night dancing in Las Vegas Sun_goes_up-Sun_goes_down.png|Sun goes up, Sun goes down. Night becomes Day and Day becomes Night. How_it_works.jpg|A diagram showing how Pixar created the 3D effect. Day-and-Night-and-101-Dalmations.jpg|Night and Day and 101 Dalmatians watching the same show fireflies.jpg|Night showing fireflies to Day Oceans.jpg|The ocean in Day and Night References Category:Shorts